Packaging technology for Power Amplifier modules and Front Ends, particularly those employed in modern wireless communication networks, is moving towards a more compact and low cost packaging technology, and hence wireless circuitry must be modified and designed around the strengths of this technology.
Often circuitry, in particular, but not limited to, wireless circuitry, occupies relatively large and expensive real estate on a module board. Thus, there is a strong for technologies with improved designs which can reduce the size and thus the cost of these module boards.